bleachendgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Takehiko Hamada
Appearance Physical Stature: tall and athletic, well toned from weights training and overall training. Height: 6ft3" Weight: 85kg Eye Colour: violet Hair Colour and Hair Style: black and messy Skin Colour:'''Caucasian/ Tanned '''Accessories: various Clothing: normal shinigami uniform with the 8th division vice captains badge on his shoulder. Takehiko has a tall and muscular build. his hair is black and messy, looking like he's just woken up. he wears a normal shinigami uniform, adorned with a vice-captains badge, that of the 8th division. Personality Takehiko is laid back but has a quick temper. he is known known as a tactical genius. he likes to evaluate a situation before leaping into it. he is totally loyal to his friends. He is like his zanpuktou as he serves as a judgment entity, IE if someone is nice, he will be nice back, but if someone is aggressive he is aggressive back. History Takehiko was first found after having completed his training in the shinigami academy by the former Captain of the 6th division Kazuo. Captain Kazuo was suspicious of Takehiko for some reason and ordered Takehiko to be put in the 6th division detention center for further questioning. Takehiko was later released after Captain Kazuo realised there was nothing suspicious with him. Takehiko's Zanpuktou Haya-ji Bishamon thought it best to erase the memories of being captured and questioned. Haya-ji Bishamon erased Takehiko's memories of being captured, he simply woke up in the 6th division and now strives to be the best shinigami he can. Powers and Abilities Vice-Captain Level Spiritual Power: Takehiko has a Vice-Captain Level of power. Kido User: Takehiko uses Kidou freely in battle, using it to give him an advantage over his opponent while fighting. Adept Swordsman: Takehiko has trained for many many years in the art of sword play. he is now an efficient swordsman. Flash Step Adept: he is capeable of performing shunpo to a high degree. He uses Shunpo with his attacks, making him a fast fighter. Takehiko is known to use shunpo as his favourite means of of movement. Hand to Hand Combat Adept: Takehiko has trained in many various forms of martial arts. He is not affraid to use hand-to-hand combat in a fight. His favourite form of martial arts is " Muay Thai" kickboxing. Takehiko’s Zanpakutō Through intense training Takehiko has learnt both Shikai and bankai. Though he is close to mastering his shikai, he still has much to learn before he can properly wield his bankai. Takehiko's Zanpuktou's ability is to create and manipulate white fire. As his theme is that of judgmental Zanpakuou Name t:'Haya-Ji Bishamon Unreleased Appearance:' a abnormally large sized katana. has white hilt. and is strapped to his back. Release Phrase:' Test Their Souls with Holy flames, Haya-Ji Bishamon Appearance:' Takehiko's blade bends in half before snapping in two, the separate pieces then become two KabutoWari (both exactly the same in shape and size) they are pure white but quite small, the size of short swords. Bankai Name: Supreme Judgment, Haya-ji Bishamon ' Bankai Appearance:' the same as shikai only slightly larger, Takehiko's clothes change to that resembling something like ichigo's bankai clothing, only in white and with a few differences. Takehiko's Techniques Takehiko's techniques focus on judgment and punishment. _________________ Unreleased techniques: ____________________ Name:: 3 hit combo, Akihiko uses a right hook before delivering a spinning elbow followed by a spinning heel kick. Name:: power hit, Akihiko focuses his mind and switches to a kendo stance, he then gathers some reiatsu behind his blade and attacks with a single strike. Name:: 5 thust strike: Akihiko thrusts 5 times rapidly with his sword. Name:'Quick Slash Description: Takehiko uses years of training with weights delivering a quick slash to his opponent. ______________________________ '''Released Techs:'_______________ '''Name: Executioner Judgment Description: Takehikio claps his hands together and a guillotine blade made of white fire forms above his opponents head....the blade then drops down with speed. This is Takehiko's signiture move. Name: Cleanse fire Description: Takehiko makes a cross with his two swords and unleashes a blast of white fire at his enemies. Takehiko discard s defense to create a powerful blast....but this leaves him open to counter attacks. Name: Firing squad Description: takehiko puts his right hand bladeunder his chin and his right above his head, hundreds of bullet like fire balls are created and are shot towards the opponent, just like a firing squad. Name: '''White Fire manipulation Description: Takehiko can create and control white fire after his release. with this takehiko uses it mainly for offensive strategic attacking, though he has used it for defence before. '''Name: Solitary Confinement Description: Takehiko creates a cylinder of burning white flames, this cylinder slams down on his opponents trapping them in solitude. _________________________________________ Bankai only techs:'________________________ '''Name:'Iron Maiden Description: Takehiko only uses this technique for fights against enemies, he creates a white fire coffin behind his opponent before a white fire wall of spikes. the wall of spikes rush in and impale his opponents with spikes and slamming them against the burning coffin. '''Name: swift end Description: takehiko rushes forward, focusing on attacking with speed to bring a swift end to his opponent, hence the name. Name: white fury Description: takehiko creates 5 spears of white fire that shoot towards his opponent.